


Undashing

by orphan_account



Series: Candy [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cody is undashing and he's losing it, Drabble, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Randy isn't a softy yet here we are, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, apparently, drunk Cody, ex boyfriends, his looks were all he had, rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Cody has lost most self control and Randy has gained sympathy





	

Cody poked at the watery steak on his plate as the wrestlers ate in silence with the occasional conversation breaking out between the superstars.

The mask pressed uncomfortably against the bridge of Cody’s nose and he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment when his mask fogged up. He sent a scowl in the direction of Randy Orton and Rey Mysterio before shoving his plate forwards, his plate clanging against Barrett’s.

Cody couldn’t eat no matter how hard he tried or how much his stomach begged him. He could barely taste when he ate and the sight of food was enough to cause him to turn away and gag. With his lip twitching comically the formally ‘dashing’ one excused himself and stalked off in the direction of the locker rooms.

Randy’s eyes flickered as Cody staggered off drunkenly, only haven drank the whole night without a bite of food or a drink of water. Just heavy liquor that Wade had brought –

“You know,” Dean Ambrose had put his feet up upon the dining table with his arms behind his head, “I’m no relationship expert-“

“No shit” Reigns muttered under his breath

Dean shot him a look then continued with the same arrogant tone of voice, “- But you really have to fix things with Rhodes. It’s effecting all of us” he gestured towards the steak sauce dripping down Wade’s shirt, “Quite literally”

“I hate to agree with him but if you don’t fix things the boss man is gonna have our heads. We are supposed to fight inside the ring not out of it” John added through a mouthful of food.

Miz grimaced than turned his attention to The Viper, “Yeah, man. It’s ruining everyone’s mood and we’re too afraid to approach Rhodes without risking getting a paper bag shoved over our heads- and I mean, - you all could do with a makeover but my face?” he gestured toward the obvious, “-the money maker? It doesn’t deserve any type of disrespect”

 

Despite keeping his voice low and avoiding conversations, Cody’s throat felt raw and tight as if his throat was closing in on him – his chest squeezed and he found himself leaning over one of the sinks, arms shaking as he propped himself up.

Raising his head the younger one glared at his reflection with a bitter hatred.

“Look at you” his voice wavered as usual, “You ugly piece of shit. You let them do this to you”

‘You gotta stop brooding, Codes” the calm yet dangerous voice sent a shiver down Cody’s spine and he found himself clenching his teeth.

“What do you want, Randy?” Cody slurred, stumbling over his own feet as he turned to face The Viper, “Going to break my face like Rey did – or are you here to ram the bell over my head again?” he spat as if he were a venomous snake, which caused Randy to smirk with upmost pride at his former mentee.

“Cody we need to talk and that mask needs to go” Randy pointed to the clear mask currently fogged and full of perspiration.

“There’s nothing to talk about Mr. R K Blows” Cody giggled, his lips curling into a cruel smile, “You ruined me and I’m going to show you just how unstable I really am” his wavering, psychotic voice sent shivers down Randy's spine and he found himself startled at the unusually cruel nature that was this new 'undashing' Cody Rhodes.

“Jesus Christ I knew you had an ego but I never knew it was this big” Randy snarled, grabbing Cody by the bicep forcing him over to the benches, “Sit”

“I am not a dog, Orton” Cody grunted as Randy forced him to sit down.

“Take off the mask”

“No”

“Dammit, Cody why can’t you just take that damned thing off?”

Cody blinked at his ex, his drunken mind swirling with unspoken emotion and a bit of a migraine.

Clearing his throat Randy continued, “You’re letting your stupid insecurities get the best of you – fuckin’ Ambrose had to give me ‘relationship advice’ and quite frankly it’s been shitty – which was expected”

Randy rolled his eyes when Cody doubled over and heaved.

“You know what it’s like to look at yourself in the mirror and see a monster?” Cody rambled, spit trickling down his chin and his lips turned into a psychotic smile once again, “To have been humiliated not once, but twice? To wake up in a cold sweat only to remember that you’re all alone?”

Randy lunged forwards and pried the mask from Cody’s face, the plastic scraping Cody’s brow, beads of crimson rolling down the left side of his cheek and down the side of his neck.

Cody squealed and fell backwards off the bench, grasping and clawing at his face – “Don’t look at me!” pressing himself against the lockers curling himself into a ball, the boy sobbed “Don’t- don’t look at me” he rasped and Randy could have sworn he heard yet another strangled sob come from Cody’s cracked lips.

Randy stepped over the bench and crouched next to Cody with uncharacteristic concern. How many times had he let Cody down? Beat him and broke him. Built him up then knocked him down like a kid kicking a toddler’s sandcastle.

Without a word he swiped the blood from Cody’s brow with the pad of his thumb and let his hand gently rest underneath Cody’s jaw. The wicked gleam in the Viper’s eyes had grown dull and serious – not menacing and mischievous like before.

“I know what it’s like” Randy murmured in a hushed tone, as if speaking to himself, “To look in the mirror and see a monster glaring back at you.” His eyes flickered as Cody tensed under his touch. The younger one wiped his nose on his arm, something the old Cody would never dream of doing.

“I know what it’s like to feel disgusting and evil – but Codes that isn’t you” Randy went on, resting his forehead against Cody’s. He gazed into those stunning blue eyes and found himself lost with Cody’s puppy dog gaze and silly pout.

“If you keep letting that darkness eat away at you – you’ll have no one by your side. You’ll never have anyone’s full trust or respect – I’m speaking from experience” 

"I already have nobody-" The formally dashing one chewed his lip and swayed as he tried to stand still. 

"-I don'- I don't have anyone left" Cody mumbled collapsing against Randy's chest. With his drunken state and whirlwind of emotion crashing down upon him Cody found himself clinging to Randy like a child to his mother after having a terrible nightmare. 

He hid his face in the crook of Randy's neck, his smelled of cologne and soft laundry detergent and Cody was pleasantly surprised when Randy wrapped his arms around his back protectively, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. 

“Randy-“

The older man hushed Cody and placed a hand to the back of his head, “It’ll be alright, Codes

I promise”


End file.
